


Steamed Gas

by ACharmyB



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Flatulence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB
Summary: Steamed Hams but it's Toujou Nozomi farting with Lucina farting.





	Steamed Gas

"Well Nozomi, I made it, despite your directions..." Lucina sighed as she was present at Toujou Nozomi's house.

"Ah, dear old Lucina, welcome! I hope you prepared for an unforgettable luncheon!" Nozomi said happily as she held up a bunch of tarot cards.

Lucina grumbled in annoyance as she let out a faint fart, with Nozomi smiling as she took in a whiff, enjoying the flatulence. She then let out a squeaky fart herself, deciding to go and check on the meal she was making as she noticed the kitchen was smoky due to the meal she was planning having caught on fire, much to her dismay.

"Oh ye gods! My roast is ruined!" Nozomi gasped as she then paused, spying the fast food joint nearby from her window as she was thinking. "But what if... I were to purchase fast food and disguise is as my own cooking...?" She then let out a wet fart as she giggled, clapping her hands together. "Oh ho ho ho... delightfully devilish, Toujou."

Nozomi opened up the window and prepared to climb out... only for Lucina to enter the kitchen as she spotted what was happening. "Wha-" Lucina stated as she then squinted her eyes. 

Nozomi gulped, proceeding to stretch her legs as a way to make up an excuse as she farted again. "Oh Lucy, um, I was just... stretching my calves on the window still!"

Lucina didn't believe her, placing her hands on her hips.

"Isometric exercise!" Nozomi added some seconds later as she began sweating nervously.

Lucina continued to stared at her with a look of contempt.

"...Care to join me?" Nozomi finished with a nervous grin.

"Why is there smoke coming out of your oven?" Lucina stated after several seconds passed, pointing at the smoky oven. "Hmm? Oh, that isn't smoke... it's steam!"


End file.
